The Two Heros
by Cobalt Shunsuke
Summary: This is the story of Deku and My OC become the best of friends/rivals. They will have many obstacles but it's to reach Plus Ultra!
1. Chapter 1

**The Two Heros**

 **By. Shun Benitoite**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Long time no see Deku**

 **I've been watching this show and decided I wanted to make a fanfiction about it. Hope you guys like it let's begin.**

 **(Flashback)**

"Not all man I created equal, I learned that at the age of four." said a voice telling this backflash.

"If you don't leave him alone Kacchan i-i-ill have to stop you." said a very nervous kids with green eyes, black and dark green hair with hands in the air ready to fight trying to defend another kid.

"If you want to play the hero Deku go ahead but don't say I didn't warn you." stated Kacchan a boy with blonde hair and punching his hand making an explosion ready to attack him.

There were two other kids with him one had the power to grow his fingers and the other the power to grown wings. Kacchan has the the power of explosion, while Deku her has no powers to speak of.

The three boys with powers start to run towards Deku but a mini tornado appears in front of the kids before they collided.

The tornado dispelled and out of it came a boy around the same age as the other boys. He has grey silver and has his hand out towards the three boys.

"Three on one that's a little unfair if you ask me." the boy said in a little cocky voice.

"Who do you think you are?" asked Kacchan getting ticked off he is interfering with his beat down.

"I'm Tomo Shunsuke , and I'm not going to allow you to three to bully another kid while I'm around." he shouted back standing his ground against the three boys.

Kacchan punched his fist to scare the kid off but he was determined to not run away. They looked into each other's eyes seeing which of the other would give in Kacchan grunted, turned around and started to walk away.

"Kacchan why aren't we going to fight that guy?" asked one of the kids that was with him.

"I lots entrust in this fight that all." responded Kacchan grinning his teeth and almost out of sight with those two kids.

Tomo sighed in relief and turned back to face the kids he was protecting "Hey you guys okay?" he asked worried about them.

One of the kids ran off crying while the one with the greenish hair stood there amazed someone stuck up for him.

"Hey are you okay?" Tomo asked the kid waving his hand in front of the kids with green hair.

The kid shook his head and answered "Thank you I was the one trying to protect that kid but I was the one that needed protecting." he thanked him in a sad tone.

"Yeah I was going to ask you about that. What didn't you use your quirk on him or something?" asked a very confused Tomo.

"Thing is" said the kids looking down at the ground. "I don't have a quirk and don't think I'll ever have what it takes to be a hero." he said in a really sad tone.

Tomo tried to think of a way to cheer him up so her choose his words carefully. "You don't need powers to be a hero." he said.

The kid looked up at him with eyes widened "What did you say?" he asked wondering if he heard him correctly.

"I said you don't need powers to become a hero. Police and fireman save the day all the time and being a superhero doesn't mean you need powers." he said hoping this is cheering him up.

"It's just mean you save people and do whatever you can." he said with a smile to the kid. And started to walk off.

"Wait, please tell me you name? Before you go." said the kid wanting to know.

"It's Tomo Shunsuke and hopefully by tomorrow I'll be in this school I'm the middle of transferring." he said with hand being his head still walking away.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya, and I hope we can be friend when you finally get transferred let's me friends." Izuku shouted to him.

Tomo stopped for a moment and turned around to face. He had a smile on his face and thumbs up to him "I'd like very much see you later Izuku." he said turning back around and started to walk off again.

"But after that day I never saw Tomo again." said the voice from from earlier.

 **(End Flashback)**

"Few years have passed since then I never forget those words from that day. I'll become a hero with powers, I've been taking notes about every hero out there and I have a feeling someday soon I'll become one.

Izuku was on his way to school when the train station was full of people and police. He went closer to get a better look.

He over heard a person say a rookie criminal robbed a purse and is now on the train tracks trying to escape.

He sees a hero wearing a blue uniform and and some police looking type thing on his hands and wrist trying to fight the criminal. Another superhero was stopping people from getting closer to the danger. He was dressed like a fireman was good to people from danger.

The blue uniform hero throw a giant boulder sized piece of concrete at the criminal but her avoided it with ease.

A moment passed and out came another hero hero to help. He wore a tree helmet that part of him and all black uniform.

"Woah that's Kamui Wood." said Izuku out loud happy to see one of his favorite heros.

"By the way your acting I can tell you a fan boy aren't you?" asked a bald man with a horn on his head and two more one on his left and right side of his head.

Izuku looked away in a blush and while that was happening Kamui Woods was about to finish off the criminal with his signature.

But from out of nowhere "Canyon Kick!" shouted a giant woman wearing a white and blue uniform out of nowhere sending the criminal crashing into the streets.

"I'm Mt. Lady and this is my superhero day view." she said in a pose sticking her but out to the people.

Lots of camera guys took photo and the other thought "So she's getting the credit." heros only get paid if they are seen saving the day.

After a while some heros took pictures with fans and other started leaving to get back to their daily routes.

Izuku was writing in his note book "Okay she is tall but has to have trouble getting place to place causing little destruction." he whispered to himself.

"That good kid you taking notes to be a hero, well good luck." said the man from earlier with three horns.

"Yeah I want to be a hero no matter what." Izuku responded with a smile and eyes full of spirit.

 **(School)**

Few hours later….

"Okay class I would hand most of you job application but." said the teacher holding a stack of paper.

"You kids don't need these papers because you're going for the hero course." he said throwing all the papers in the air.

All the kids start to use there powers cheering in agreement.

"Teach don't put me in the same group with theses but of rejects." commented Kacchan laying back in his chair.

"What did you Katsuki?" asked the other students the other students pissed off by his comment.

He jumped out of his seat and on to his desk. "I scored almost perfect and each test and I'm a shoe in for U.A so I won't be seeing most of you losers there." he added in a cocky tone with smoke coming out his hands.

"Right you want to go to U.A, that reminds me Midoriya want to go there as well." the teacher said.

The class was shocked and they all started laughing in pointing at him calling him names and saying her is powerless.

Kacchan who sits in front of him turns around and does a mini explosion on his desk making him land on the wall "Listen Deku I have a plan ready and you think U.A will allow a quirkless person like you?" asked a ticked Kacchan.

"Well they took out that rule and…." said Izuku but got interrupted by Kacchan stomping his foot "Don't get in my way." he said making explosions with his hands.

"Katsuki settle down or I'll send you to detention." said the teacher wanting him to calm down.

Kacchan let out a grunt and sat back down in his seat. Izuku dusted himself off and sat back down as well.

After class when Izuku was the only one left Kachan walked in with his two buddies "Like I said earlier Deku change your school of choice." he said holding Izuku's shoulder letting out some smoke.

"Thing is they don't have the you need a you need a quirk rule so I'll want to try and…." said Izuku but got interrupted by one of the kids "Katsuki look her has something in his bag."

"Let's see what it is." said Kacchan grabbing a notebook from Izuku's bag. "Oh look notes you took to become a hero." he said exploding the notebook and tossing it out the window.

Kacchan and his buddies were about to walk when he spoke a few more word "Deku you don't have any quirk and you're never going to be better than me so just give up and hope yourself next life has a quirk and jump off the roof." he said in a really mean tone.

Izuku wanted to say something so bad but he was to scared to do anything.

 **(Outside where the notebook landed.)**

"That's funny someone left a burnt up notebook in the fish pool." a man said with wild grey silver haired.

He took out the notebook and read dried it off and read to see who it belonged to. When he found to name his eyes widened and he had a smile "Who would have thought we did end up in the same school after all theses year." he said.

A moment later Izuku walked out and went to the fish pool area to try and find his notebook.

But all he found was a guy sitting close to the fish. "Excuse me have you seen a notebook anywhere?" Izuku asked in a bit of a sad tone.

"Yes I have." the kids responded taking out the note book and handing it to him.

"You know you have some good facts in there." he added.

"Yeah but who knows if they will ever help but it's great to have them just in case, anyways thanks for returning it." Izuku said with a faint smile walking away with the burnt notebook in hand.

"Izuku all you need to have more faith in yourself and you'll be fine, beside you barely change from all those years ago." said the man walking away in a different direction.

 **(Somewhere else in a shopping district)**

"Hey come back here thief!" shouted a sales clerk shaking his fist in the air.

A dark green slime monster is running away from that man with money hanging out his skin.

Little did he know a certain superhero had a day off and was walking out of a different store around the same time.

"Man is there any heros around cause that will be really helpful." said a Man wanting someone to catch the robber.

"Don't worry citizen everything will be okay cause I'm here." said a muscular blonde man with a white shirt and green shorts and white smile on his face.

The slime monster was a good distance away and was in shock seeing that muscular blonde man with a smile on his face.

 **(To Izuku)**

Moments had passed since the robbery and things had died down.

"Man what if Kachan was right i can't be a hero without a quirk." he thought to himself walking through a tunnel.

As he was halfway out the tunnel green slime came out of sewers and attacked Izuku and tried to take over his body.

"Thank you if letting me take your body, your my hero." said the slim man in a sinister tone.

"I can't breath I'm going to die here." thought Izuku to himself trying to claw his way out but can't get a good grip.

From out of nowhere the muscular blonde man from earlier but the slim man and yelled "Texas Smash!"

With that a few moments passed and the muscular man woke up Izuku.

Izuku was in shock and thought "Number one hero All Might, have to get an autograph." she said trying to find his journal.

When he found it he found out that he had already autographed it and thanked him for it.

All Might gave him a thumbs up and was stretching to take off.

"No what there is something I have to ask you." thought Izuku reaching out towards him.

When he took off mid-air her noticed Izuku was hanging on to him "Hey what are doing let go." he said in a muscular voice.

Is was hard for Izuku to talk because of the air pressure but he answered "I can lllet go or I'll diiie." he mumbled.

"Alright" said All Might wiping some blood off the side of his mouth.

 **(Alleyway)**

"Maybe u should have told Izuku it was me or else…." he said but moved out of a bottle falling from the sky but caught it before it hit the ground.

"What is thi…" said the man but got a vision of what should happen in the next hour.

"Of I see better get this to him before it's too late." said the man with a tornado forming where his feet were and floated up into the air.

 **(Back to All Might and Izuku)**

All Might is ready to take off but Izuku stopped him to talk.

"All Might I have to ask you do you think a person with a good heart, determination and no quirk could ever be a good hero like you?" Izuku asked.

Before All Might could answer smoke started to build it around him "Oh no times up." he thought to himself.

When the smoke cleared Izuku was in shock seeing a skinny man with wild blond hair and blood running out his mouth.

"What happened to you All Might?" he asked worried to see like this.

All Might sighed "This is my true form the side I don't want people to see." he said sitting down on the ground.

"And to the question you asked me i think you could be a hero but a hero isn't always about the fame and costumes. It about putting yourself one the line to save people even if it's just one person." he added.

Izuku was shocked hearing this from his favorite hero up close. "Thank you I will try even harder than I ever had." he said wanting to become a hero even more badly.

All Might smiled hearing that but looked towards the sky "Something's coming." he said worried about what it was.

A moment after a the man from before appeared in front of both of them and landed between.

"Izuku, All Might it's been a while but I see you two found each other." said the man.

"You're the guy from before the one that gave me my notebook back." said a shocked Izuku.

"Yeah but it's also me Tomo Shunsuke." he said with a smile looking at him.

"Tomo it's been such a long time." he said in a happy tone.

"Sorry i want there the next day stuff happened but first All Might I think you dropped this." said Tomo turning his attention to All Might.

"Tomo how did you know I was here?" asked All Might a bit shocked.

"Those powers I said I needed to work on they told me." responded Tomo. "Also Izuku stand come closer I need to do something." asked Tomo.

Izuku did as told, and Tomo placed two fingers on All Might's and Izuku's forehead. "This is what would have happened if I hadn't give you this." he responded.

The vision showed the slime monster taking a person hostage, start mass destruction and attacking heros. Eventually Izuku went to save the person and that helped All Might get stronger. After the fighting All Might ask him if he wants to have a quirk called One For All.

After that Tomo takes his fingers off of All Might and Izuku "Okay i let you guys see it and have to feeling as if it really happen so it happened to you guys and no one else." said Tomo looking a bit tired.

All Might places his hand on Tomo's shoulder "Thank you for the Tomo helpful as always." he said complimenting him.

"Thanks glad to be of help." he said thanking All Might.

All Might stands up and walks in front of Izuku who is crying "My boy do you accept One for All?" he asked him.

"Of course I'd." responded Izuku squeezing his shirt and crying.

"Guys this is a touching moment but I haven't mastered this power and I feel lik…." said Tomo throwing up off the side of the building.

"There there" said All Might patting Tomo's back. "Also Otaku nerd, your body is going to have to be ready for one for all so meet me at the beach in two days." instructed All Might.

"I remember in that vision you said the time so I won't be late." responded Izuku.

"Okay I'm done now but don't tell anyone about that event happening because it never existed." warned Tomo feeling a little better.

"Alright I'll take this guy to jail see you both later." All Might said walking down the stairs.

The was a moment of silence between Tome and Izuku before Izuku asked "So how does that power of yours work?" he asked.

"I'm not 100% sure but it has to do with if I touch and object that will be involved with that even but if it's for competition I won't use it because that's cheating." Tomo responded.

"Also i'll explain to you why I wasn't back for so long at the beach in two days." said Tomo.

Izuku started crying "Thank you Tomo thanks to you I'm going to probably get a quirk and I got an old friend back." he said with tears running down his face.

"You did it on your own it would have happened even I didn't interfere so be happy this would have happened anyways." Tomo responded patting Izuku's back.

Izuku wiped away his tears and stood back to his feet "So you have two types of quirk?" he asked wanting to know.

"Yeah I can control wind, and the other I'm still learning to use but it helps me get glimpses into the future." responded Tomo.

"One more thing how do you know All Might?" asked Izuku on more time.

"That's a long story, tell you what if you let me eat something at your house I'll tell you." responded Tomo grabbing his roaring stomach.

"Alright it's a deal then." said Izuku reaching out his hand for hand shake. Tomo shook his hand and they walked to Izuku's house.

 **That it the end of chapter one. Tell me what you guys think and leave a review. Do you think I made my OC a little op? Hope to have the next chapter posted in a few days or so I still have my new Steven Universe story to work on with my friend. Until next time stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Two Heros**

 **By. Shun Benitoite**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The day I met All Might**

 **Last time we left off Tomo had given All Might and Izuku the vision of what should have happened. Now All Might has decided to give Izuku One for All and Izuku gladly accepted it with open arms. Now from where we left off.**

Izuku and Tomo walk to Izuku's house in silence nearly the whole way to house. When they arrive they take off their shoes and Izuku introduces Tomo to his mom.

"Mom this my friend Tomo Shunsuke and Tomo this is my mom." Izuku introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Midoriya." said Tomo in a polite tone reaching out his hand to shake hers.

"The pleasures all mine. I'm glad to see my son made a new friend." said his mom that looks a bit chunky and goofy at time but loves her son and shakes his hand.

"Mom if was hoping her could stay for dinner. Will that be okay?" Izuku asked his mom.

"Of course he can stay for dinner, but it won't be ready for another five minutes so you'll have to wait." she said.

"Okay that's mom you're the best." Izuku said to him.

"That reminds me you two look a bit dirty go wash up and then come eat dinner." she instructed holding a spoon out towards them.

"Yes Ma'am" they bother said in unison as Izuku tell Tomo to follow him to know where the restroom is.

After they left his mom began to take out some plates, "Looks like Izuku made a friend I'm so happy to see him so happy." thought his mom as she started to serve food.

 **(To the boys)**

"So your mom seem really nice." said Tomo as he began to wash his hands with soap and warm water.

"Yeah she is and I'm happy she is easy going most of the time. What's your mom like?" asked Izuku drying off his hands with a towel.

Tomo looked a bit sad after being asked that so Izuku asked him something else "Here too dry of your hands." he said holding out the towel.

"Thanks but I don't need a towel, I can air dry." Tomo responded blowing air on his hands making warm air that dried his hands.

"See look dry" he said holding his hands out to Izuku with a smile.

"That's cool and very resourceful." said Izuku in a amazement. He soon snapped out of it "Okay we better go back down starts before mom make us." he added.

They went back downstairs and eat curry that his mom made and man was it hot.

Tomo drank his water fast and put his cup down "That was really good Ms. Midoriya. Thanks for the meal." he said bowing his head to her.

"Your welcome glad it was good. I can tell cause you eat every bit." said Ms. Midoriya thanking him for liking it.

Izuku wiped his mouth with a napkin "Mom can Tomo and I go to my room we really need to discuss something?" he asked.

"Okay but won't his parents be worried about him, it's getting really late." she responded noticing the time.

"These probably no one home at this time so I should be okay to go home late." said Tomo.

"And it's Friday night so we don't have to worry about school." added Izuku trying to convince his mom.

"Okay but try not to cause a racket or the neighbors will complain." said his mom.

"We won't" they said in unison going up stairs before she could say anything else.

 **(Izuku's Room)**

Izuku sits on his bed with a notebook and pencil while Tomo sits on a rolling chair.

"Okay I'm ready tell me how you met All Might?" asked Izuku with an open black page and pencil ready to write.

"Okay but the beginning will start off sad." Tomo replied about to start his story.

Izuku listen as Tomo is about to tell the story how he met All Might and is so eager to hear.

Tomo cleared his throat "Okay so it goes like this, it was night time and it was raining in a dark alley way." said Tomo explain how where the story took place.

 **(Flashback)**

" **Okay this happened a year or two after I met you and I was in a bad place after losing my parents." he added.** (I will use the bold to indicate them talking while the Flashback is happening.)

 **(Dark Alley way in an unnamed town)**

Tomo was sitting by a few boxes alone and hungry. He lost the will to try, because he lost his parents. He didn't want to make any friends or got to school because he was to worried to meet someone and lose them just like his parents.

"Man this rain is tough but I'm glad I can make a wind shield to block out the rain from hitting me." thought Tomo just waiting for the rain to pass.

Little did he know he was destined to meet a hero that will change his life for the good. Moments before two criminals robbed a bank and out ran police but not soon after by a big time hero was on the scene and chased after them.

"Man this guy is fast." said one of the criminals holding a sack full of cash.

"Don't worry this will slow him down." said the other criminal holding a sack of cash with his right hand and making black smoke come out of his left.

"Criminals this smoke is nothing to me. Turn yourselfs in or I'll have to force you." shouted the hero threw the smoke.

"Hey cut off the smoke so I can light it on fire." suggested the other robber taking out a lighter.

"Your right always go out in a bang." agreed the second robber who stopped making smoke.

The first robber threw the lighter into the smoke and BOOM went off a big explosion.

They both stopped and saw the flames "Do you think we got him?" asked the second robber.

After a moment passed a figure could be seen walking out of the flames as nothing had happened.

"You two are going to pay for burning my cape." said the hero walking slowly towards them.

"Shit Run" they both shouted and ran into an alleyway to try and get away from him.

There are a few paths and the second robber made more smoke to so the hero won't know which path to take.

Tomo looks that them coming and going and they don't give him even a glance.

"So it true I really don't exist or even matter to anyone who passes by." thought Tomo about to start crying.

"Detroit smash" shouted a voice and in an instant the smoke and water that was there before was gone in a flash.

A second passed a Hero wearing a red and white costume came running with a bright white smile on his face.

Tomo was in shock of that guys power and thanks to his attack he got drenched in water.

The hero looked at Tomo and walked up to him "Sorry if I went a little overboard there kid but have you seen two criminals run by here?" he asked.

"They went that way and thanks for drenching me in water." said Tomo point in the direction they guys went and in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah sorry about that but thanks for your help citizen." said the hero rubbing Tomo's hair and running to where the criminals went.

"Not everyday you meet the number one hero All Might but what's this?" Tomo asked himself in a low voice picking up a card off the ground.

He examined the card and turn it around, it belonged to All Might but before examine it more a vision popped into his head.

That showed him All Might in his true form and what he was doing before he went to go stop the robbers.

Tomo dropped the ID "It happened again why does this happen almost every time I touch something?" Tomo asked himself in angry with both hands on his head.

A moment passed he picked up the ID and walked somewhere were he knew All Might will be after he's done with the criminals.

 **(10 minutes later)**

All Might made to an different alleyway then before and powered down to his skinny form and took off his uniform. Lucky he wore his normal clothes underneath it.

"Okay that takes care of that time to go home and rest for another day of stopping crime." said All Might out loud to himself.

"All Might before you go take a nap mind if we talk?" asked a shadowy figure walking out of the shadowy area of the alleyway.

"Who are you?" asked All Might wondering who could have followed him.

"Just the guy who gave you some help back there." responded Tomo coming into full view.

"I'm not All Might I think you have me confused with somebody else." said All Might trying to convince the guy he is wrong.

"Don't try and hide it i saw you transform in front of me and also here." he said throwing the ID back to All Might.

All Might caught it and looked at the card and was in shock this kid had it. He searched his pockets to see if it was fake, "Where did you get this?" asked All Might wanting to know.

"You dropped it in the alleyway and I picked it up." responded Tomo.

"Better here what this kid has to say or else he will probably go post who I'm online." thought All Might. "Okay kids I'll talk follow me so we won't talk in the rain." said All Might telling Tomo to follow him.

They walk into a building that looks like apartments and go up and elevator to his apartment.

They walk in the apartment "Okay kid wait here i'll grab you a towel to dry off." said All Might not wanting the floor to be wet.

"Don't go to the trouble." said Tomo making a tornado for around him at dried him instantly.

"Not bad use of your quirk okay sit on the table and we'll talk." instructed All Might.

They sat on the table in silence before All Might get a bit annoyed "So why do you want to talk?" asked All Might. "Speaking of which why were you in an alleyway? Aren't your parents worried?' added a curious All Might.

"My parents died two years ago and I've been living on the streets ever since. I've been trying to avoid people so I won't lose them like my parents. And people always seem to not notice or even care when I'm around." responded Tomo.

"I see please continue." said All Might wanting to hear where he's going with this.

"I thought I didn't exist because that but a few moments ago you appeared from out of the blue. You smiled and patted me on the head to, that help me remember I exist and that I do matter. So I've come here today to thank you helping me see that." said Tomo with a bright smile.

"You've been through a lot kid and you say thanks to me you're out of the dark. But no I only left a trail for you to follow. I want you to become better than you already are and surpass me." said All Might in his hero form with a big smile.

"I will and thank you for you time. I won't tell anyone about your secret identity so don't worry." said Tomo getting out of his seat and walking towards the door.

"Hold on you man you can sleep on my couch tonight and tomorrow I will introduce you to much good friend that could use your ability." suggested All Might.

" **Wait All Might wanted you spend the night?" asked Izuku a bit shocked.**

" **Yeah but not the point just let me finish the story." argued Tomo wanting to continue.**

"You don't have to do any for me, I just wanted to talk." said Tomo shocked about what All Might said.

"Because I will be the guide that will help you be greater." said All Might.

 **(Flashback End)**

"And from there on out All Might friend got me a job helping them solve mysteries. And about a few weeks ago I decided to sign up for U.A and u had to transfer to your school." said Tomo done explaining.

"That was a beautiful story man. And I'm trying to get to U.A also" said Izuku tearing up a bit.

"That reminds me is that one guy still picking on you?" asked Tomo.

"Yeah but don't worry about it." responded Izuku.

"Okay man I gotta go see you tomorrow." said Tomo opening a window.

"Why don't you just go out the door?" asked Izuku wondering why.

"Well I like travel my own way. Also can I call you Deku for now on?" asked Tomo.

"You know that's a name Kacchan uses to call me useless?" asked Izuku.

"I'm not trying to make fun of you I want to call you that because I believe in you as much as All Might. Well see you in two days." said Tomo disappearing into the sky.

Izuku looks out the window and clinches his fist "I'll try my best to become the best hero and surpass All Might and you Tomo." said Izuku to him closing the window.

 **(Two days later, Beach)**

Izuku is pulling a refrigerator with All Might in his hero form on top of it cheering for him to not give up. A moment after Izuku falls over and face plants into the sand.

"Hey kid don't give up." cheered All Might taking a few pictures of him.

"Tell me again why I have to move around this heavy refrigerator?" asked Izuku getting of the ground and dusting himself off.

"This is part of your training to get your body read for one for all. Also you see all this trash you will clean every piece of it and in 10 month you will be ready to inherit one for all." explained All Might how it is necessary to clean the trash of the beach.

"The whole beach? And why doesn't Tomo get to do any of this training?" asked Izuku pointing at Tomo who is watching them train.

"I'm not the one getting the power and if i had to clean the beach it will be done in less than an hour." shouted Tomo loud enough to for them to hear.

"Watch this" he said punching his hand forward and a blast of air shot from his hands and left a path way to the water that was blocked by trash.

Izuku looked in amazement how easily Tomo got read of the trash from that path and turned back to face All Might.

"Yes and you are going to need this too." said All Might sticking out sheets of paper and handing them to Izuku.

"What is this?" asked Izuku looking throw the sheets one by one.

"It's a very strict schedule but if you think it's to hard we could always stop." said All Might know it's a hard schedule to follow.

"I had a feeling it wasn't going to be easy but I'll just have to try harder than the others and master trying to get one for all." said Izuku ready to take on the challenge.

"Yes follow this plan and your body will be in great shape I'll min…." said All Might but powered down to his normal skinny self. He clear his throat "Like mine" he said trying to play it off but spit out blood.

"Hey guys I'm going to go police station to see if they need my help see you next time." shouted Tomo waving them goodbye bye.

"Hey All Might can i ask you a question?" asked a curious Izuku.

"You just did my boy." responded All Might being a bit sarcastic. "Jokes aside what's the question?" he asked.

"What exactly does Tomo do at the police station?" asked Izuku trying to pull the fridge again.

"He explained the story to you didn't he?" Asked All Might wondering if he did.

"Yeah but her stopped around when you offered him a place to stay and he did say something about a police station." responded Izuku still trying to move the fridge.

"Well with his power to get visions from the future he can also get them from the past. What I'm saying is if he gets a piece of evidence from a crime scene he can see exactly what went down and show the sketch artist what the criminal looks like." explained All Might sitting on the ground.

"So he is training that quirk as well. He's helping the cops with bust criminals and training you really are amazing Tomo." thought Izuku. "Well if you're that amazing I'll just have to try even harder." yelled Izuku pulling harder on the fridge as it moves a few inches.

"Would you look at that rivalries do bring the best out of people." thought All Might with a smile seeing Izuku trying harder.

 **(To Tomo)**

Tomo is already a good few feet from the beach and looks back as he here Izuku shouted out.

He smirks and continues walking "Deku your one of kind but I won't let you get ahead of me that easily if you're going to try harder, then I will try my best also." thought Tomo as he continued to walk.

Few minutes later he walked inside the police and waved to a few officers he knew. Eventually he reached a glass door and opened it "Tomo Shunsuke reporting for duty." he said as he walked inside the room.

"Tomo you've arrived hope you have success as you always do." said the officer handing him a file full of evidence.

"Okay time to see if I can bust more today then the other day." said Tomo getting ready to do some work.

 **The 10 months of training has only just begun. Don't worry next chapter I'll have Tomo doing other things then just helping but criminals. Like the story follow and leave a review, it's great appreciated. Pm me if you find something wrong or out of place with the story and if you have an idea for a chapter let me know. Until next time stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Two Heros**

 **By. Shun Benitoite**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The time has come! Entrance Exam do your best Deku!**

 **Last time we left off Deku was starting his ten months of training to train his body to inherit one for all from All Might. Tomo began his work at the police station but does his school work, and trains when he find the time.**

 **(Police station)**

A week has passed since the ten month training began for Izuku and Tomo is still trying to get the hand of his new powers.

"Hey Tomo come in here for a sec." said the chief of Police.

Tomo walks inside the room "You called for me chief?" asked Tomo holding a file he was organizing.

"I know you're here part time but I got a call from an inspector to relieve you to work on your training." the chief responded.

'Don't tell me All Might wants me to train almost full time to master my power. Did All Might call his friend to tell the chief about this?' thought Tomo.

"Okay kid thank you for your work and cooperation but you have a better chance of being a hero then an officer." said the chief saluting him.

"I guess I have no other choice. Thank you for theses two weeks I'll do my best." responded Tomo as he saluted him back.

 **(Shopping district )**

Tomo began to walk to his apartment and decided to stop by for something to eat.

He kept walking not knowing what to eat and bumped into a familiar face out of the blue.

"Watch where you're going." said the teen with blonde hair wearing a red Hoodie, black pants and gray shoes.

"Sorry sorry just got lost trying to find a place to eat. I'm still a little new to the city." Tomo apologized.

"Hey wait a minute aren't you that new guy I see Deku talking to around school?" asked the teen.

"Wait you called him Deku, are you Katsuki Bakugou aren't you?" asked Tomo a bit shocked seeing him.

"So you've heard of me but I don't blame you of course." he said in a cocky tone.

"I'm Tomo Shunsuke it's been awhile since we last saw each other." responded Tomo ignoring his cocky tone.

"Like I care about your name. If you're a friend of Deku's you're probably either to weak or don't have a quirk." said Kacchan teasing Tomo.

"If you're just going to be annoying I'm getting out of here." Tomo stated starting to walk away.

"Hey listen when someone's talking you got that." responded Kacchan going in to grab Tomo's shoulder.

Before he could make contact a breeze of air pushes his hand away and Tomo stops and looks at him.

"Do go looking for a fight you can't finish." Tomo stated with a ticked off face looking at Kacchan.

Kacchan got pissed that he was talking back to him and went in for a punch but Tomo blocks it with ease. Bakugou reacts fast and does an explosion with his other hand and lands a blow on Tomo.

The market place has a big puff of smoke from the explosion. "You shouldn't have ignored me and not be prepared to pay for it." said Kacchan starting to walk way.

"Like I said don't go looking for a fight you can't finish." said a voice there the smoke.

"That's not possible you should have been out in one blast." said Kacchan starting to get pissed.

The smoke clears and you see Tomo standing in the same spot as before with a burn mark or two.

"If you really want to fight I'll take you on whenever but right now I'm hungry so it'll have to wait." said Tomo starting off talking tough but ending with a joke.

"You're not going anywhere we're ending this right no…." said Kacchan but got interrupted by Tomo "Security should be here in about three minutes I can escape in a snap but what about you?" he asked.

Kacchan thought for a moment "You're one lucky bastard next time I won't go so easy." he said in a pissed off tone starting to walk away.

Tomo vanished into the wind and decides he can't stay to eat after what just went down with Kacchan.

 **(Tomo's apartment Night-time)**

Tomo is in the kitchen eating a cup of instant Ramen and on the phone with Izuku about how it's been going. (In this scene when they talk imagine them in there own rooms.)

"So hhhowws the training goinnng?" asked Tomo eating his Ramen.

"It's great but this schedule is pretty hard to follow but I'll get the hang of it." responded Izuku studying for a test and using a small device to strengthen his grip.

"Ooh that's good, anyways todayy I ran into Bakkugoouu." responded Tomo still eating his Ramen.

"Sorry to ask but can you stop eating Ramen and talking at the same time I can't understand you to well?" asked Izuku tired of hearing him talk with food in his mouth.

Tomo let's out a sigh and shallows the food in his mouth "Give me a minute" he said putting the phone on the table and eating his Ramen as quick as he can with his chop sticks.

He takes a drink from his water and picks up the phone again "Sorry, but what I said is I bumped into Bakugou to day." he responded.

"Oh Kacchan" responded Izuku putting down the device from earlier and turns his chair around from the book he was reading. "Did anything happen?" he asked.

"Yeah about that, we exchanged a few words I started to walk off and…" said Tomo in a nervous tone not wanting to complete his sentence.

"And?" asked Izuku covering his eyes with his hand wanting to hear the rest.

"We got into an agreement with him and he used his power on me but I managed to reduce the explosion a bit but the market area has a new crater in it." Tomo explained finishing the story.

"Better hope All Might doesn't hear about this or he'll be mad." said Izuku wishing luck for Tomo.

"Don't worry I'm sure he isn't going to find out about thi…" said Tomo but go interrupted by a knock at the door. "Izuku ima call you back someone's at the door." Tomo added walking towards the door.

"Alright, I'll get back to studying talk to you tomorrow." Izuku responded hanging up the phone.

Tomo hung up the phone and finally made it towards the door and looked towards the peep hole.

He saw nothing but pitch black knowing this the person is covering the peep hole someway.

'it could anyone better be ready to prepare for anything to happen.' thought Tomo making a vortex wind around his left hand and opening the door with his right.

When the door opened all he can see is a person wearing a green hoodie and blue pants with only his back pointing towards Tomo.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" asked Tomo still ready for anything to go down.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" asked the man with his back still facing Tomo.

"Find out about what?" asked a confused Tomo.

The man turn around quickly and became very buff in an instant and Tomo's eye widened now knowing who the person was.

"You got into a fight at the shopping center and cause some damage to the property." said All Might in a semi angry tone.

"I didn't want trouble and he tried to lay a hand on me first so I had a right to…" said Tomo but got interrupted by All Might "All that was, was two children trying to prove who is stronger. Did you even think about the people that were around you?" he asked.

"Of course I thought them that's why when the explosion went off inside reduced the impact, and I lied about security they would have arrived too late if we fought all out." responded Tomo standing his ground.

"You always did think while fighting but for your punishment here." said All Might handing a few papers to Tomo.

"What is this?" asked Tomo flipping through the pages trying to make out what it is.

"Izuku is following a strict schedule I figured you two are are not only friends but rival and rivals always have to out do each other." responded All Might.

"Is this why you asked your friend to make the phone to relieve me from my job?" asked a curious Tomo.

All Might start to do a lot of fake coughs "Sorry *cough cough* my power will be running out soon better get *cough* home." responded All Might getting ready to take off.

"That's the fakes cough I ever heard and don't try and deny it." said Tomo as little ticked.

"Anyways stay out of trouble and try not to fall behind the fan boy is improving day by day." said All Might as he jumped away.

Tomo looked at the paper 'He's got a point I can just be taken in easy U.A or Yuuei is going to be tough to to get into I have to be at top shape.' he thought to himself.

"Alright training starts tomorrow, Deku good luck and I hope we both get in." said Tomo in a low whisper closing the door.

 **(Ten Months Later)**

The last ten month were hard for Izuku and Tomo with a hard schedule to follow and having to do other things. But they both never gave up and stuck threw it.

Izuku had to not only move the trash off the beach he did many for things. He had to move anything from old televisions, to refrigerators, to even ovens.

He swam laps under All Might's watch when he had the time to help out, he also ran round holding a microwave for weight.

He somehow managed to stay awake in class and even find time to work out his grip while in class.

Thanks to All Might, Tomo had time to work on his training. Tomo was instructed to run miles and back without stopping to improve endurance.

He also had to focus on trying to shot burst of air in a single direction so he shot soda cans he found. He learned to learned to longer blast depending on how far the object is.

For his psychic power he learned how to block, evade, and counter an attack his opponent does before he does it. He also managed to learn a way to not only surrounded himself with a wind barrier but others close or around him.

In the end both Tomo and Izuku gain a lot of experience and muscle tone from the train. But now is the time to show their progress.

 **(Beach)**

All Might is on his way to Beach wondering how Izuku is doing. 'I wonder how he's doing there is only a about three hours before the entrance exam begins.' thought All Might as he continued to walk.

When he arrived he was shocked to see Izuku standing on a pile of trash on the pier screaming his lungs out.

He ran up to the rail and was amazed to see the beach was cleaner than he expected it to be. "Woah kid you far exceeded my expectations and clean more than just the beach." said All Might thinking out loud.

Izuku finally stopped scream and fell off the pile of thank and towards the sand. All Might reacted quickly and transformed into his hero form to catch him before he hit the ground.

"You've done well young Midoriya and now I think you're ready to inherit one for all." he said placing him on the his feet slowly.

"You really think so All Might." responded Izuku standing up but still exhausted.

"You sure have and look at this." responded All Might showing him a picture he took of him month earlier. "You come along way since then now here." said All Might taking out a piece of his hair.

"So how Am I supposed to inherit one for all, All Might?" asked Izuku seeing how he has changed from months earlier.

"You have to intake my DNA so eat this lock of my hair." said All Might telling him how it get it.

"WHAT!?" yelled Izuku in a very shocked voice.

"You gotta in take my DNA somehow and there's no time to lose the entrance exam isn't for another three hours or so." All Might explained.

 **(Three Hours Later, U.A campus)**

'All man that hair was disgusting, but if All Might said is true it should help me inherit one for all.' thought Izuku to himself covering his mouth about to throw up.

"Is everything alright Deku?" asked a familiar voice patting Izuku on the back.

Izuku quickly turned around and Saw it was Tomo who was patting him on the back, "Hey Tomo, I'm fine just I had to eat something that will help me later on today." he responded.

"Hope you feel better before the exam starts and good luc…." said Tomo but interrupted by a voice screaming out "Out of my way Deku, and what's his face or I'll crush you." yelled the voice coming closer.

They turn towards the direction of the voice and it was Bakugou, Izuku moved out of the way quickly "Hey Kacchan good luck to day." he said in a nervous tone.

Tomo stayed where he was at "It's okay if you try and crush me but I won't get crushed so easily." said Tomo standing his ground.

Bakugou got more pissed "Do as I say next time or else." he said walking past Tomo giving him a glare of hatred.

"Woah Tomo, you weren't even scared to stand up to him." said Izuku still trying to process what Tomo did.

"Deku, he may have an amazing quirk but even the tallest mountain can crumble. You've grown up but you need to stand up for yourself some more." Tomo stated starting to walk inside. "Before I forget good luck and hope you get it." he added.

"You two" responded Izuku watching as he walks inside the building.

'Tomo's right i gotta start showing that belong here even if that means having to defeat Kacchan to do it.' he thought to himself and started to walk towards the doors.

Half way towards the door Izuku tripped and was falling to the floor. Before he could hit the ground he found himself floating in mid-air.

"Woah how is this happening?" he asked himself out loud.

"It's would be really bad if you fell." said a friendly feminine voice.

Izuku landed on his feet and faced a girl with big Brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a dark brown hoodie and pink scarf "Are you okay?" she asked.

He was to nervous to respond to her and only made noises but she didn't hear any of them.

"We better get going or we're going to be late." she said giving him a big smile and walking away towards the door.

'Talked to a girl' Izuku thought to himself in excitement with blushes on his face.

 **(Inside U.A auditorium)**

Inside the auditorium there were three sets of rows and columns. With each having about 20 per row and 10 columns. Bakugou, Izuku and Tomo all sat in the middle set by each other in that order.

The speaker presenting was known as Present Mic, he had long blonde hair that curved up, wore all black and had speakers around his neck.

"Hey now is everybody ready!" he yelled to all the people who came to entrance exam.

The room was silent and Izuku was excited because Present Mic is one of his favorite heros.

"Anyways let's get down to business. The way this exam works is to see who's got what it takes to be a hero and they way we do it is by points." said Present Mic starting to explain how it works.

"Excuse me sir" said a voice in the crowd and with that a sky light shined on him revealing a teen with glasses, well trimmed hair, and a suit and tie.

"How will we earn these points?" he asked. "And you, you've been mumbling ever since this started." the man said pointed at Izuku and at that moment a light shined at Izuku as well.

"I-i-i-im sorry about my murmuring." said a nervous Izuku trying to apologize and then sat back down.

"While you're sitting mind waking up that man to your left his snoring is annoying as well?" asked the man in a suit.

Izuku looked to his left and saw Tomo snoring and started poking him to wake up.

"I'm wake, just had my head down. Anyways I know about this test already, you need to defeat different machines and they're all worth certain amount of points. The numbers are one, two and three, and we'll all have a certain amount of time to rack up points and the end result is the ones with the highest points get accepted." Tomo explain to the whole auditorium.

The room was silent and even with the dark room everyone was shocked he knew about the test.

Tomo stood up from chair and asked the speaker something "So is that's about it isn't it's?" he asked with a light above him also.

"Thats-thats right, anyways I'm the one who's suppose to explain so sit back down and pay attention." said Present Mic a bit ticked Tomo stole his thunder.

With that Present Mic started to explain where he left off and a moments passed before he finished. Most people were still shocked how Tomo knee about the test.

After getting done with explaining everyone got a card that they were asked to look at. "Alright these cards help you know where your battle location is at, did you know what mister smarty pants?" asked Present Mic pointing at Tomo.

The light shined back on Tomo and he stood back up. "Yes I did know about this to, and I apologize for interrupting earlier." said Tomo bowing his head to Present Mic.

"Ah, sure I accept you apology and now everyone will be transport towards their battle locations so get ready." said Present Mic getting back to the presentation.

Izuku looked at his card and got B-block, "Hey Tomo what did you get?" he asked.

"Oh auh I got C-block so I guess we won't be there to watch each other pass this test." said Tomo ready to start.

Izuku and Tomo look over to Bakugou who's looking at his card, and turns to face them "What do you two want?" he asked in an angry voice.

Izuku flinched a bit and Tomo asked "What block did you get I'm C, and Deku is B?"

"Looks like I don't get a chance to crush you two, I got A-block." he responded with still an angry tone, and showing them the card.

The auditorium starts to evacuate so everyone can get to their blocks on time.

"Deku good luck with the test." asked Tomo putting on his back pack.

"Right you too." responded Izuku wishing him luck also.

"And Bakugou" said Tomo looking into Bakugou's eyes.

He gave him a glance back "What is it?" he asked.

"Make sure you get in cause I want to fight you again." Tomo said with a smirk.

Bakugou gave out a small grin "Dumbass of course I'm getting in but I don't know about you two." he said walking away.

With that Izuku and Tomo when a another direction and had to split up going to there own blocks and to get a chance of clothes.

 **(B-block city battle area)**

All the people for B-block were gathered in front of a giant gate that lead into a hug city.

"Woah would you look at the size for this place it could be it's own city. And there just for testing us." said Izuku in a low voice to himself.

He walked forward and saw the girl that helped him out earlier, 'It's her I better tell her thank you for earlier.' he thought as he began to towards her.

"I don't think that will be a good idea." said a person putting an arm in front of Izuku to stop him.

Izuku looked and it was the guy with glasses that called him out during the presentation, "What do you mean it's not a good idea?" he asked.

"She's trying to prepare herself and I think words will just make her nervous." said the man moving his hand away from Izuku. "Why are you here? Are you trying to interfere with everyone's test?" asked the man.

"I would do anything like tha…" argued Izuku but got interrupted by Present Mic screaming from a tall building "I really life emergencies don't have count downs!"

Izuku looked back towards the others and saw they started to run into the city and he chased after them.

'I'm already behind' he thought as he followed them into the city.

Everyone separated and went to destroy machines that attacked them for points.

'Many this is bad I don't even know if my power will work yet.' thought Izuku as he turned the corner trying to find a robot to beat.

One came towards him and before he could do anything a blue beam came from out of nowhere and destroyed it.

Izuku looked a rounded to see who destroyed it and it was a guys with slide back blonde hair and a weird smile, "Thank you for holding the robot in place for me to destroy." said the guy running off to find some more to destroy.

Izuku got off the ground and found a lot of robots destroyed around him, "Crap I can't get any points if I can't destroy any of them." he said out loud to himself.

'If I can't score then the training I've been doing would've been for nothing.' he thought as he kept trying to find a robot to beat.

Everywhere he went he found robots destroyed or people just about to destroy them.

'All Might you had so much faith in me but I'm going to end up failing you.' he thought accepting.

"DEKU IF YOU GIVE UP RIGHT NOW I'M GONNA KICK YOU ASS!" yelled at very loud voice coming from all directions.

"Tomo is that you?" he asked as heard the voice screaming.

"HIM AND I HAVE FAITH IN YOU, DON'T GIVE UP UNTIL THE VERY END." yelled the Tomo's voice coming from all direction.

'He's right there still time I got this, powers or not." he thought to himself. "TOMO I DON'T KNOW IF YOU CAN HEAR ME BUT THANK YOU." he yelled back.

 **(C-block battle city area)**

Tomo's standing on a building and hers Izuku thanking him.

Tomo grins 'Alright I guess he's got the message. I destroyed plenty but can't stop know, Deku you better not think about giving up again.' the thought to himself.

He jumped off the building and falling to the street. "I better get back to destroy these robots." he thought out loud as his his fist started to form a vortex of wind.

"Jet Stream" he yelled as he punch his fist forward and a blast of wind hits the ground knowing a few robots out and the people around trying not to fall back from the wind.

He the wind also helped him land safety on the floor, "I better start to focus or else I won't destroy enough to get ranked one." he said as he began to run and search for more robots.

 **Sorry this chapter took long to post I was busy with exams, finals, and my other story. Anyways hers the long awaited Chapter 3. I kept the training part short do to the request of a fellow reader. How you liking the story so far? Rate and reviews are really appreciated. If you have any ideas, or questions for me just PM and we can chat about it. Till next time stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Two Heros**

 **By. Shun Benitoite**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Do I Even Have What It Takes To Be A Hero?**

* * *

 **A/N: First I would like to apologize to my readers for waiting for chapter 4 for so long but I'm back and I'll try best to post the rest of the chapter now let's get started. Also if this chapter feels out of place just knows it's been a while since I worked on this story.**

* * *

 **Last time we left off the entrance exam had taken place. Izuku had a rough start and wasn't able to destroy any robots and was on the verge of giving up. But a call from a friend rekindled his spirit. Now let's see how this chapter goes.**

 **(C-Block battle city area)**

We start with Tomo walking on the streets trying to find any more bots to destroy. 'Everyone seems to be taking most of the point by now but….." thought Tomo but stopped having to avoid a blast from a bottle that appeared from out of nowhere.

"That was a little close better blow it away." he said to himself making a vortex of air go around his palm.

A second bot came from behind also from out of nowhere and the two started firing blast of energy shots at Tomo. He started jumping, ducking and side stepping to avoid being hit. As he was avoiding the blast he made his second hand also get vortex of air. He then start to get close to the closest both to him.

After he manage to successfully get close he placed his right hand on the bottom body and shouted "Jet Pulse" with that a straight shot of high pressure air went straight thru the robot causing it to explode from so much damage. The second robot didn't know to keep firing or not thanks to the smoke caused by the explosion. A clean slice of air went threw the smoke making it clear out in an instant. Tomo began to walk forward and past the robot without a care of it attacking.

As he was a few feet away he spoke to himself "That should be five points I just earned in total." he said knowing the amount. The following second the robot exploded into many pieces leaving a cloud of smoke.

"That was a little harder than earlier but I can't slow down not for an instant." he told himself starting to take off running.

 **(B-Block battle city area)**

Izuku still can find any bots that have not been taken down already or someone is about to destroy.

"Damn even with my blood boiling and my heart pumping I can't seem to find any bots" he said starting to get angry with himself.

At that moment he sees everyone start to run away from the location he's running towards. He loses his footing and fall down thanks to one of the people running away bumping into him.

"Why is everyone running?" asked a confused Izuku.

Moments after asking a giant zero point both come into view destroy building as it get closers. Izuku starts to freeze up for a moment from seeing that giant mechanical monstrosity. In the crowd Tenya Iida was running away from the beast as well.

"No point of fighting that thing right? Not like I'll get points anyways." he said to himself is a freaked out voice trying to crawl away.

He was about to run but he hears the voice of someone in trouble. He looks back towards the massive both and sees a girl on the floor unable to run do to a giant chunk of rock on her leg. Izuku gets a closer look at the girl and it's revealed to be the girl from before. Izuku is scared for his own life but doesn't want to see someone else getting hurt.

He quickly sprang up to his feet and started running towards the massive robot. 'I know it'll be better if I just run but what I learned during the past month is nothing is worth giving up until it's done.' he thought to himself trying to give himself a confident boost.

He then feet a surge of power throughout his leg and managed to jump a great height and still rising. 'I can do this not just for All Might or Tomo but for myself.' he thought to himself starting to expand and flex his right hand.

He started to recall what All Might had said to him about when the power kicks in. "This power will burst out of you like nothing you've ever felt before. And when so just scream these words of pride and spirit."

Izuku's arm. started to feel power surging as well and these red marks start to appear on his arm. "'m gonna save her and I'll become a hero, SMASH!" He shouted punching his right hand forward hitting the head of the massive metal giant leaving a gigantic dent from where it was hit.

It then started to explode from multiple spaces spots on its body. And start falling back from it collapsing on itself and from the blow. Izuku was amazed at what he was able to do with his new power but then it hit him he's high in the air. He started to freak out from falling at an alarming rate.

'I gotta do something or else my hero days are over way before it even starts' he thought to himself.

He looked at his right arm and his legs and they are look like as weak as beacon. 'Oh no my body must not be adjusted to this new feeling.' he thought knowing what might be the cause.

He started to think of a way to land and not splat on the ground with his left hand. 'Alright if I'm able to use enough force I can break my fall and also try to get a least one point.

He started to get even closer towards the ground. "It's now or never" he said to himself extending out his left arm getting ready to punch.

He is about to hit the ground when he felt a person smack him on the cheek. Next he floated above the ground and looked around to see to what could have saved him. He sees the same girl from before and she had her all finger tips touching their opposite fingers of her other hand and floating on a piece of metal. She released her fingers and the piece of metal as well as Deku fell to the floor. Seconds later she started vomiting form using her power for a long time.

'I'll thank her later I have to try and get at least one poi…." he said but got interrupted by a the voice of Present Mic speaking on the speakers "Alright time is now up." he said letting them know it's over.

Deku was so shocked it was already over, and from being exhausted he passed out. Everyone was amazed from what they saw him do to the Giant robot. They shared a few comments about how he was scared early, or that his power is a waste if he gets hurt afterwards.

'Those fools don't they see he tried to rescue the girl and not just try and show off. But is this test is to see if we are capable of being hero would their be other grading methods then….. of course then did he?" thought Tenya Iida trying to figure it out.

Moments later Izuku managed to recover quicker thanks to a hero with healing powers known as "Recovery Girl" she's a short old lady that wears a doctor outfit for her costume, and her power works by kissing the injured patient.

 **One week later...**

'It's been over a week since the entrance exam and I haven't heard from or seen All Might, but he's a busy guy. Tomo hasn't returned any of my calls or text since then either. That's a good thing then I wouldn't have to tell those two about how poorly I did on the exam.' Izuku thought to himself as he sits at his desk in his room.

He then gets a text alert on his phone and picks it up to see whose it's from. He unlocks his phone and sees it's from Tomo so he opens it immediately. He begins to read the text "Hey Deku, sorry I haven't been in contact recently I needed to have something's taken care of. If you upset let me make it up to you, let's hang out. I'm nearby and we haven't hung out in a way." end message.

'Better respond quickly' he thought to himself as he types on the phone. The message says "Sure I gladly accept I'll be waiting outside my house see you then" next Izuku hit send.

 **8 minutes later…**

Tomo arrives and they both begin to walk down the street together. "So Deku how's it been the last few days?" he asked trying to start a conversation.

"I've got a lot on my mind lately and we'll I'm worried about the ex…." Izuku replied but got stopped by Tomo "Hey you feel like Ramen, curry, or maybe udon?" he asked.

"Aren't udon and Ramen about the same thing?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah but can you blame me, I have to be wise with spending cause All Might made me leave my job to train." Tomo explained.

"Well you invited me out and know what i think curry will be the best option." Izuku decided.

"Didn't you just hear what I said?" Tomo asked starting to get a little angry with Izuku.

Izuku started laughter as they made their way to buy the curry. After finally getting the curry and having a nice chat while eating it they both decided to walk around so more.

"So I never got to ask what did you do the whole week since you were busy?" asked Izuku.

"Okay to be perfectly honest with you i lied about having too busy I just wanted to relax after not having to follow that train regiment." Tomo replied coming up with a good excuse.

"You really didn't answer me back cause you felt lazy for a whole week?" Izuku asked a little made.

"Yup" Tomo replied quickly trying to be funny.

"I guess I can't blame you even after that entrance exam I still have my mind set on if I pas….." Izuku said but got interrupted by Tomo "Know what let's drop this and see who can skip a rock the farthest."

"Tomo I know what you're trying to do so drop the act. I know you think I don't know what you tried doing earlier but I do." Izuku argued. "I know you don't want me to bring up about how the exam was cause you probably already know don't you? That I'm not good enough to be a hero and All Might was wrong to chose me." He confronted Tomo.

Tomo started to get angry and started to clench his fist. "I think it might be for the best and my dream was just a dream." said Izuku start to have tears running down his face.

All of a sudden the air grew silent and then in an instant it all start swirling around Tomo and Izuku. "You wrong Deku, you're capable of being hero and you're full of potential that's why I knew if we had a conversation like this you would doubt yourself. I didn't want to say anything about cause I knew you would bring this up." Tomo replied.

"Even if you can tell the future I can tell that my choice was a bad one and that I should give up an…." said Izuku but stopped because of being punched on the side of the face by Tomo.

"That hurt Tomo why did you punch me?" asked Izuku wanting an answer and touching the side of his face that was hit.

"I told you already during the exam, of you give up was gonna kick your ass. I don't have to tell the future to know that with enough work, and effort you can become great and some day surpass All Might." Tomo replied explaining his reasons.

"I can't be as great as All Might because I can't even get into U.A" Izuku stated remembering that he certainly failed the text.

"Deku I didn't look in the future for this, I only saw what would happen for this conversation." Tomo replied calming down. "Here" he said tossing Izuku a blank envelope.

Izuku examined the black envelope "What is this?" he asked.

"It's whether or not you got into U.A or not. I can say without having to use my power to see the results that you made it in, see you around." said Tomo waving him off and walking away.

"Wait Tomo how di…?" Izuku asked but before he can finish Tomo was out of sight.

'Just like the wind he's gone, but if this envelope is what he said it is I'll go home and check it out.' Izuku thought to himself as he gets up from the ground and starts to walk home.

 **(To Tomo)**

"Well that could have gone a lot better." said Tomo thinking out loud.

As he continued to walk he received a phone called. He takes out his phone and answers it "Hello?" he asked to see who it was.

"Hello, Tomo it's me and i was wondering if you delivered the envelope to young Midoriya." said All Might thru the phone.

"It's delivered and in his possession and you owe me cause i hard to give him a reality check minutes ago." Tomo replied.

"Did something happen between you two?" asked All Might.

"I had to remind him about not giving up and i think he gets the message even more than ever." Tomo replied.

"Good work then i leave you to your evening plans and good day." said All Might telling him bye.

Tomo hangs up the phone and goes down the alley ways to get back towards the streets. 'It's gonna be awhile till i change the schools and go to UA." thought Tomo to himself who already opened his envelope.

As he turned the corner he ran into an old friend. His eyes widen as he sees a girl wearing a tan color school uniform, black skirt, shoes, and leggings. They made eye contact in silence and Tomo was a bit confused.

"Momoyo?" he asked with a surprised tone in his voice.

"It's been a while Tomo Shunsuke. By the way that's not how you greet an old friend." she said greeting him after not meeting for so long.

"Momo Yaoyorozu, it's….certainly been a while." Tomo replied feeling a little awkward and corrected himself.

"How have you been? Also not to be rude but why are you even here?" she asked.

"I've been great just been here in my old town, and i'm here cause i need to take of something." Tomo replied. "Nows it's my turn, why are you in this town?" he asked.

"I got a recommendation to get into UA, and i heading over there to get a tour of the place." She replied. "Also it's very rude to not keep in touch with your friends once and awhile." she scolded him.

"I can't blame you there maybe i should have stayed in touch." Tomo said rubbing his neck and feeling a little bad. "I'm going to UA, as well but i never actually seen the campus." he added.

"That's great hope we run into one another when we start attending." Momo stated hoping they see each other again.

Tomo had a light blush on his face and made a big smile "If that's how it is id prefer us being in the same class." he quickly replied.

She looked at him with a small blush on her face now as while. "I'd like that as well." she said also hoping.

She checked her phone and noticed the time "I have to run, looks like i'm gonna be a little late." Momo stated getting ready to leave in a second.

"Sorry for wasting your time." Tomo apologized for wasting her time.

"It's alright today some of the rooms won't be opened till the weekend." she said letting him know it's fine. "You know i'll be going to the tour Saturday day as well, maybe you should come and check out the campus with me." she suggested with a little blush on her face again.

"I might just take you on,, on that offer." Tomo replied. "See you later Momo." he said about to start walking off.

"You can call me Momoyo if you want again for old time sake." she said starting to blush a little more than before.

Tomo turned back towards and was blushing a little harder as well "Then see you next Momoyo." he starting to walk off.

"Alright see you next time as well, Tomosuke." she said calling him by his nickname as well as she began walking off.

Tomo was a little surprised she called him by that name 'She's differently gotten a lot cuter than la….' thought Tomo but slapped himself trying to concentrate on not thinking about the past. He continued to walk and starts heading back to his home.

 **(Izuku's house)**

After finally getting home Izuku walks inside and has his eye locked on the envelope Tomo gave to him. He starts to head for the stairs but bumps into him mom in the kitchen.

"You're back home already Izu…" his mom said but then turned around seeing the envelope "Is..is that the envelope from UA?" she asked starting to freak out.

"Uhhh...yeah it is and i'm about to head up to my room to open it." Izuku replied.

"Im...im...im sure you did great and know you got in." she said knowing that his effort should have been enough.

"Thanks mom and i hope i get in too." he agreed then began walking up stairs.

When he got to his room he locked the door behind and place the envelope on his desk. Next he sat on his bed 'What should i do now? I know i didn't get in.' he thought to himself.

Next he touched the cheek and it hurt him a bit "That's right Tomo punched him earlier." he said to himself.

"I should just open the envelope then again do i want to know the answer to that. I did bad on the exam and didn't even score a single point. Of course i didn't get in." he answered his own question.

Immediately after he remembered Tomo's words "All Might and I believe you and i can tell without using my powers, you got into UA no doubt about it."

Izuku sprang up from his bed and walked to his desk 'Here goes nothing, it's now or never.' he thought to himself picking up the envelope.

He opened up the envelope and a small metallic disk slide on his desk. Next a project started to emerge from it and with a closer look it shows an office. A man showed up on it but only showed his chest and yellow suit "Good evening Izuku Midoriya"

"That voice is that?" asked Izuku hearing the familiar manly voice.

"Its is i the number one hero All Might and i have come to tell you about your score on the entrance exam." he stated. "First i will like to let you know i'm going to a new faculty member at U…" he add but got told to wrap things up.

He cleared his throat "I'm sorry to say this but you did well on the writing test but didn't manage to score a single point on the physical part of the test.

'I knew it of course they didn't accept me.' thought Izuku as he felt even worse than before.

"Luckily other scoring methods were in play." said All Might.

Izuku looked back up after hearing that. "Before i go;into it let me show you this." said All Might and the camera went to a video showing the girl from the other day.

She went in and asked if she could give point to the boy that save her. But she was told not to worry about him and that he's going to be just fine.

'Why is he showing me this?" asked a confused Izuku.

The video stopped playing went back to All Might "Its actions you do that make people want to do things for others. And being a true hero is more than just just showing off your power but to save people no matter the cause. That's why we have rescue points." said All Might.

Next a screen of scores showed up and it showed Deku have "50 rescue points" and a few other people. "You scored enough points to pass and showed the quality of what it means to be a true hero, so i welcome you to UA, your hero academia." said All Might telling him her passed.

Izuku has tears running down his face and standing up trying to wipe them away. "Looks like i made it in after all, my efforts did pay off in the end." he said continuing to wipe his tears away.

* * *

 **That's the end of Chapter 4 and next chapter we head into UA and i'm gonna add a little surprise in there so keep reading to see what it is. I apologize once again for this chapter taking to long but here it is and i hope you enjoyed it. Rate and reviews are greatly appreciated and feel free to Pm me to say how you feel about the story and what i can do to improve it. Til next time stay tuned.**


End file.
